


Pecking Order

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Clothing, Complete, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Nicknames, One Shot, Sarcasm, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: In normal circumstances the pecking order was obvious.





	

“Oh, and Pine make sure you change into something decent for dinner. Roper prefers smart casual for most things, unless he says otherwise.”

“I suppose that depends on if you shredded my clothes along with my passport.”

“We’d never go that far, clothes do help make the man, after all. By the by, I’d be happy to help you pick something out.”

“Thank you for the offer, Corky, but no thank you. I’m sure I can find something appropriate for myself. Now if you don’t mind I’d like some alone time.”

“Ah, there’s the thing I almost forgot. The pecking order is obvious most days - Roper, Jed, myself, Sandy and Caro then Tabby and Frisky. However, since you are the guest of honour you’ll get to sit between Jed and I. I won’t bite, biting is only for the third date, I promise.”

“Good to know, but I’m not going to start changing until that door is fully closed.”

“Damn.”


End file.
